


The Breakfast Club (1985) Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The Breakfast Club (1985) Imagines [1]
Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving The Breakfast Club (2017) characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes, so be sure to read that!





	1. John Bender - You were part of The Breakfast Club and the following Monday Bender sees you getting bullied by some of Claire’s friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Gif source: https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/162407635512
> 
> Imagine you were part of The Breakfast Club and the following Monday Bender sees you getting bullied by some of Claire’s friends.
> 
> ——— Request for anon ———

You didn’t know why you thought anything would change when the Monday after your Saturday in detention rolled around. That fantasy was abruptly shattered when you found yourself, once again, the brunt of the popular crowd’s jokes and bullying still. Specifically, the girls who always bullied you, Claire’s friends, had cornered you at your locker after gym, calling you names and teasing you for either your under performance or your appearance in your gym clothes.

You don’t realize someone’s noticed until he does, the tall figure of Bender leaning against a locker near yours, drawing the attention of the girls with, “How about you go and, I don’t know, go suck a jock’s dick or something somewhere else? Whatever it is you crows do when you’re not being shitty human beings.” You’re nearly as shocked as they are that he’d dared say something to them about it, the girls shooting some dirty looks as well as some choice words his direction before stomping off down the hallway, “Yeah, right back at cha’, honey!”

“Thanks,” you begin, but the look he shoots you is enough to silence you from going further than that.

“Why don’t you ever fight back, huh? Tell ‘em a thing or two next time.”

“I’m not like you, Bender,” you scoff, crossing your arms as you finally close your locker, able to get your books for your next class in peace with those girls gone.

“Maybe you should be a little more like me in the future, sweets.”


	2. John Bender - Being John Bender’s girlfriend and him reluctantly telling you about his family situation after you ask about meeting his parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gif source: https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/162408280707/
> 
> Imagine being John Bender’s girlfriend and him reluctantly telling you about his family situation after you ask about meeting his parents.
> 
> ——— Request for anon ———

“For the last time, I said fucking, ‘No!’“

You flinch back at Bender’s outburst, gripping the strap to your backpack on your shoulder a little tighter as you grit your teeth, “Alright! Fine! So what? Am I not the ‘bring-home-to-your-parents’ kinda’ girl?” You scoff sarcastically, prepared to drop it despite how annoyed you were, but not before adding, “God forbid I wanna’ know more about you.”

He runs a leather flingerless-gloved hand through his hair— so rough that you’re surprised he doesn’t take a few strands with it, while he lets out his own annoyed sigh, “Don’t get pissy. It’s more like they’re not the ‘bring-a-girl-home’ types.” He spares you a glance that reflexively flashes away at your curious confusion.

“What? They don’t like any of your girlfriends?”

“They’ve never met any of my girlfriends. Not that they care anyways.”


	3. John Bender - Bender flirting with you even though you’re part of Brian’s group of brainy friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gif source: http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/162406931722
> 
> Imagine Bender flirting with you even though you’re part of Brian’s group of brainy friends.
> 
> ——— Request for anon ———

 

“No way,” Bender gawks loudly as he watches you take a seat beside Brian familiarly. The smile that you’d shot your friend fades as you look timidly towards the more outspoken boy, but your questioning glance doesn’t go unanswered for long as he eagerly elaborates with just as a dramatically confused look, “What’s a girl like that sitting next to you for, Brian?”

“Um,” Brian shares your confused glance, answering honestly, “we have physics club together?”

Bender’s eyes slide back towards you, looking you over in a way that sent heat flaring in your cheeks as you looked away, “Hey, sweets, why don’t you come and sit by me instead? Physics isn’t my thing, but we can talk about the undeniable chemistry between us.”

A chortle of laughter comes from the two sat in front of the three of you, causing you to look towards Claire and Andy who didn’t even try to hide their giggles at Bender’s horrible pick-up line. Even Allison behind you snorts, and you know your blush must be extremely noticeable at this point.

“No, thank you,” you reply politely, unable to think of anything else to say as your fingers fidget with the hem of your skirt beneath the table.

“Aw, leave her alone, Bender,” Andy pitches in, causing Bender’s suggestive look to turn annoyed as he looks towards the blonde.

“What’s it to you?”


	4. Brian Johnson - Brian finding out you’ve got a crush on him when Bender tries to tease you and him for being in “Geek Love”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gif source: http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/163200789412
> 
> Imagine Brian finding out you’ve got a crush on him when Bender tries to tease you and him for being in “Geek Love”
> 
> ——— Request for anon ———

 

“I’m gonna’ throw up if I have to watch you stare longingly at Brainiac over there a second longer,” Bender gags, causing everyone’s eyes to focus on you as your cheeks flush dark crimson in embarrassment. “Fuckin’ Geek Love is too much for me to take.”

You spare a glance at Brian before glaring at Bender, “Shut up!”

Bender shoots back with no remorse, “Oh, what? Is it supposed to be some secret?”

It takes a second for Brian to register what had just been said and that Bender was talking about him, his lips parting as a sound of understanding comes from him before, “You like me?”


	5. John Bender - Bender arguing with you and you get so angry that he winds up kissing you to shut you up before he thinks twice. You slap him as a reflex before kissing him back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gif source: http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/162407510317
> 
> Imagine Bender arguing with you and you get so angry that he winds up kissing you to shut you up before he thinks twice. You slap him as a reflex before kissing him back.
> 
> ——— Request for anon ———

 

“You’re a bitch!”

“You know what, Bender? How about you just fu—!”

His lips collide against yours unceremoniously. Teeth and tongue all too clumsily in the mix far too soon and before either of you really have a chance to realize what’s happening, you’re shoving him away from you by one hand centered on his chest while the other brings a sharp slap across his face.

Bender’s jaw drops, stunned as his head remains sideways for a beat before he looks back at you, cheek flaring. You were both panting. You were so mad at him, the anger of the argument still electric in the air around you. He glares right back at you, though the quirk at the corner of his lips gave away the fact that this was exciting him just as much as you.

You’re just as rough as he was when you wrap your hand around his collar to pull him back down to your kiss.


	6. All Characters - Imagine being part of The Breakfast Club.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gif source: http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/162409672527
> 
> Imagine being a part of The Breakfast Club.
> 
> ——— Request for anon ———

 

“So what about you,  _honey_?” Bender asks, but the endearment comes out venomous and sarcastic, like most things that came from him. “You’ve been sittin’ there, listening to us spill our guts, and got nothing to say yourself? What form of delinquency landed you here with the rest of us? Go on. Share with the class, now.”

You feel everyone’s stares turn your way, but it’s Claire who pipes up, “What did get  _you_  in here anyway, huh?”


	7. Allison Reynolds - Imagine having a crush on Allison Reynolds.

Gif source:  [Allison](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/162407197317)

> _Imagine having a crush on Allison Reynolds._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

She was weird, no denying that, but weren’t you all?

Yeah, Allison was just a little more open with it. Still, sitting beside her made your heart jump into your throat. Your palms got sweaty as you felt on edge in a way that only came when she was around.

You almost stare a bit too long when she asks, “Want to grab something from the vending machine?”

“Uh,”  _come on, remember how to talk, damn it_ , “sure.” You shrug, following after her as she bounds up from the floor, dark hair bouncing with the movement and almost making your heart stop with how cute she was.

_Real smooth._


End file.
